Chaos Giants
Description Enslaved Giants: Giant Enslaved Giant Giants are a gargantuan race of stickmen originally inhabiting a land fittingly referred to as "No Man's Land" on account of the fearsome men who wandered the lonely sands. When they were defeated, many of their members were enslaved and their attack methods were later incorporated into the regiments of Order. For a time following Order's victory, the giants who lived in No Man's Land were quietly living amongst Order. However, little did Order know that the Giants they captured were only a small proportion of the true numbers of their race, who were found by Chaos. From then on, they nursed their wounds and contemplated revenge with their small minds, until Chaos finally enlisted their services. Eager for revenge upon their enemies, most agreed. However, a few refused and were either killed and turned into makeshift clubs for the loyalists or were defected and sought the empire of Order and trained in a new combat style. Personality Giants are slowest, stupidest race of all the nations, surpassed even by the Magikill's slow limp and barely surpassing the mindless shambles of the Dead. However, their slowness of body and mind is balanced by their massive strength, which is capable of destroying a battalion of speartons and collapsing monuments within seconds. Few nations truly respect the giants, though they still tolerate them for their brute strength. Homeland Giants reside in a windblown wasteland known as "No Man's Land" on account of its loneliness and inhospitality. In fact, the Giants barely know a form of communication. Having lived there for centuries, the Giants evolved on a different scale from other nations to compensate for the poor conditions. As a result, their size and strength increased dramatically while their minds and speed shrink. The giants are apparently reared continously from a young age until they reach a certain height. Every Giant would see a non-giant with hostility, and would kill them on sight. The Giants accustom their kills, and even use them as their own weapon. However, when Order began their conquest, some giants were captured and enslaved, and abandoned their medieval ways. These enslaved giants were trained to their maximum mental capacity for grunt labor and chucking rocks. Weakness Chaos giants are powerful and deal splash damage, but they are vulerable to smaller units that can run circles around them, preventing them from effectively attacking. Anything can do this to Chaos giants, but only Shadowrath have the ability against order giants. Flanking giants is also a good idea. Overall, only a giant can effectively kill a giant. Howver if you have some Archidons, and are very good at moving your units around you could effectivly kill a giant with few losses. This can be seen when your forces are at No Man's Land, and that one giant attacks you. Campaign Mode In campaign mode, it is revealed that the first enslaved giant was captured when it tried to attack Order in No Man's Land. The act angered Medusa, prompting her to reveal herself and the presence of Chaos. Trivia *In the original game, the giants performed poorly against other units, for they could only stun them for short periods of time. *One good tactic is to fland the giant, preventing it from effectively killing off all your units. *An army of giants is virtually indestructible and impossible to beat, though it is strongly unaccepted by the Stick Empires community, for a mix of units can easily rip a giant army to shreds. *In Stick Empires an army of 20-30 Swordwraths should do the trick on Giants. Category:Chaos units Category:Order units Category:Chaos Category:Order